


Tubbo's dads reunion

by Wriguldy_Wrag



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack Fic, DreamSMP - Freeform, Jordan and Schlatt were married, Jordan is Tubbo's dad, M/M, Only brief reference to Mianite as it uses it as a background for the Captain, Post-L'manburg's blowing up, Those last two aren't there much but they have a couple lines, also Jordan is not a human, that is all you get, this is not serious it popped into my brain and so i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wriguldy_Wrag/pseuds/Wriguldy_Wrag
Summary: The Captain joins the SMP after L'manburg goes boom. He greets his kid, Tubbo, again after coming back from being a champion for a while. This is the Captain meeting with Glatt, his dead ex-husband, for the first time in years and Glatt gets sad at end :(
Relationships: CaptainSparklez/Jschlatt, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron/Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Tubbo's dads reunion

It was a warm day on the coast of Snowchester when a surprising message popped up on Tubbo’s communicator, ‘ _CaptainSparklez has joined the game_ ’. The reaction was immediate as his communicator chat blew up, like L’manburg had just a couple days ago, with various messages ranging from confused to excited. But Tubbo didn’t say anything. No, he just ran as fast as his legs could carry him to spawn.

No look was spared to the still standing crater, trees blurred into one another, and people’s questions were left floating in the air as the young horned boy zipped through his surroundings. Quickly, he stumbled into the spawn clearing to find a couple people, and Dream, already there greeting the legendary captain. He looked so similar to when Tubbo last saw him, standing there with the stature of a king in his red coat and matching glasses; his dark draconic wings hung loosely off his back and similarly dark purple horns stood out from his pale skin. Despite the shades, Tubbo could still see the world weary look in his eyes. How old was the Captain at this point? How many worlds has The Captain seen grow and fall in the blink of an eye? How much tragedy has his heart had to heal from? Tubbo had asked once but the only response he got was a wistfully sad smile and a change of topic.

Before his brain could catch up with his mouth, a loud shout has already escaped him,

“DAD!” The Captain’s eyes snapped to his and his face lit up.

“Duckling!” Tubbo, ignoring the surrounding people’s questioning glances, ran forward towards his father and collapsed into a much needed hug.

For the first time in a very long time, Tubbo felt safe and protected as the Captain’s wings blocked out the outside world, leaving the two of them together, floating in a void of warmth and family reunions. Tubbo felt like he could finally breathe again when he nestled his face onto his dad’s shoulder; it was as if a large weight had been lifted from his heart. The Captain’s homely aura made him want to cry and unload all his problems because he knew his dad would help him, but he couldn’t, not yet. That time would come though. So, instead, he asked his dad,

“How did you get here? Wait, no, why are you here? N- not that I’m not glad you’re here, ‘cause I am, but I thought you were busy and-” The Captain cut him off.

“Dream invited me here without much explanation but once I heard this is where you were, how could I not accept, kiddo.” He smiled down at his kid but Tubbo couldn’t help but wonder why Dream would invite the Captain here, did he know he was his dad or did Dream invite him here for some nefarious plot? He didn’t think hard on it as the Captain continued the explanation, now with remorse littering his voice, “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.”

“It- It’s okay. You’re here now.” The fledgling reassured. “I missed you dad.”

“I missed you too duckling.”

A quick cough jolted them back to the reality that Tubbo would rather leave behind. Now on the arms of his dad, he took the time to see who else was there. It seems Dream, Eret, and Ghostbur were talking to the Captain before him, oops.

“Hi guys,” Tubbo suddenly became quite fidgety under the gaze of the three, “this, um, this is my dad, The Captain.” Ghostbur was the first to speak, quite confused.

“But I thought Phil looked after you?” Tubbo shifted from one foot to the other as the Captain stood beside him, together they tried to explain some of their complicated situation and how while the Captain is away on champion work, Tubbo stays with Phil for his safety as the world of gods is not one for a 17 year old.

“Not that here is much better,” Tubbo muttered, “I’ve only got one life left…” At this the Captain stilled, as any parent would hearing that their child is nearly dead.

“We have a lot to talk about, duckling, it seems.” His wing curled around Tubbo’s side. There may have been a soft parental overtone to his voice, but his undertone spoke louder. The Captain was angry that his child got hurt, he’s angry at himself for not being able to be there for his son, and he's angry that his duckling has traumas that remind him too much of himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After leaving spawn, Tubbo wanted to show his dad the SMP, his friends, and current home so he dragged the Captain along to Tommy’s house, and he guessed kind of his too. The Captain looked skeptical at Tubbo when they arrived at the overgrown dirt shack. “C’mon duckling, I know you can build better than this.” He said with amusement in his voice as Tubbo wrung his hands.

“Y- yeah, well, I didn’t build it. A- after L’manburg got blown up again, I went and built a house for myself in the snow, I’m calling the area Snowchester, but Tommy came over and got me to follow him and, like, this place is closer to the main SMP, so I kind of also live here? I-...I don’t really know.” Tubbo tried to smile reassuringly but it came out crooked and flawed, a bit like him he thought.

“Tubbo. Did- did you want to move here? You said you just built a house, which was most likely better than...this.” The Captain touched the dirt house disgustedly before looking over at Tubbo who was staring intensely at the floor.

“Well, of- of course. Tommy is my...my… friend…” Tommy was his friend, right?

“But?”

“...But...I like my little home and, and Tommy just seems. I don’t know,” Tubbo put his hands in his pockets, “stuck? Obsessive? About his discs and- and like, I get it but also. I just don’t know how I feel.” The Captain sighed and put an arm and wing around Tubbo in a half hug.

“That’s okay, kiddo. You don’t have to know everything all the time, just…”, the Captain pulled Tubbo closer, “explain your side and figure yourself out the best you can. That’s the only thing you can truly change. Communication is key to having healthy relationships and that involves speaking about what you want and just because someone expects something of you doesn’t mean you have to be that thing. It’s not wrong to have wants and needs of your own Tubbo.” He’d been nodding along but chose to cheekily reply.

“Maybe you should take your own advice dad, especially with your Lady. Hmm?” Tubbo grinned at his dad and at first the Captain didn’t know how to reply. He was just a bit agape but it wasn’t long before he just laughed and said,

“I missed you Tubbo.” An affectionate smile adorned his face.

“I missed you too dad.” Tubbo returned said smile.

“How do you feel about a tree house? Like when you were younger, hmm?”

“What do you mean?” Tubbo’s brows knitted.

“Well, I’ve got to build my own base now that I’m here and I thought I should ask you for your opinion since you’ll have a room in it” The Captain looked at him coyly. Tubbo stared blankly for a second before what he said caught up to him.

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Yeah! A giant tree sounds great! I’d love a room dad!” He practically gave off light with how much he beamed at his dad, for now he can ignore his problems, he’s just glad his dad is back.

“A giant tree it is then, now, jungle or spruce?” The conversation carried on as such with Tubbo showing off parts of the SMP and telling the stories behind each bit, at least the stories he knew. The Captain hadn’t felt as soft in a long time as he did when he watched Tubbo get excited at the littlest things and when he noticed Tubbo had started to grow his horns.

This changed as they reached the crater. Tubbo became quiet and withdrawn but hesitant to leave. “What happened here?” The Captain questioned. It took some time to muster up the courage to speak L’Manburg but he did. It wasn’t until Schlatt got brought up that the Captain spoke. “Schlatt was here?” Tubbo nodded. “Did...I know it’s been years, but, did he recognise you?” There wasn’t much of a response other than a shrug. “Is he still around?” This time he got a verbal response.

“N- no, he, um, he died of a stroke or something.” The Captain couldn’t think of how to react so just let his son carry on. Tubbo tried his best to carry on the story and with the Captain’s gentle reassurance, he got through it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was later that week when Glatt showed up to the Captain. He was having a conversation with Eret, the Captain had noticed their eyes and they both complimented each other’s shades before Eret mentioned Tubbo’s horns and spoke of how Schlatt had some too and that people kept making it a correlation between the two. The Captain sighed and rolled his eyes.

“ _That_ connection may be flawed but Schlatt did used to be his other dad so it’s not technically wrong.” He shrugged. This apparently was not common knowledge as it left Eret speech-less.

“He what…” Eret’s eyes widened. The Captain sighed again.

“It’s a long story,” he looked pointedly at her, “it was a long time ago now too. But yes, Schlatt adopted Tubbo when we got married and Tubbo was but a hatchling.” He tried not to think too hard on it.

“I’m...I’m sorry for your loss?” Their voice peaked in questioning but the Captain waved his hand.

“It’s fine. We got a divorce when he chose his alcohol over Tubbo. Stuff happens, adult life moves on. Tubbo was upset for a while but he’s a good kid.” He smiled and the conversation continued until Eret needed to dip and work on her museum, so the Captain headed home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Unbeknownst to him, his arrival and presence, alongside this talk, the Captain had become known to the lost soul with the self made name of Glatt. This excited Glatt as he couldn’t remember anything with the Captain unless he went back quite a long time which made Glatt’s heart prickle for a reason he couldn’t remember.

Glatt tried to find the Captain and managed to track him to an overgrown spruce tree in a snowy area he didn’t recognise. It was quaint, he guessed, not too dissimilar to a house on the brink of his memory. The spruce tree was large with thick branches spreading across the skies of the snow island providing Glatt with shelter from the snow; it had immense roots that could be found all around the area. Some are even visible in the sea, Glatt noted. Lanterns were hung from branches and banners could be seen decorating the trunk from balconies. There was a little door, just off centre that was decorated with an overhang that soul lanterns swung from.

He knocked. Once, twice, thrice. Then it swung open to reveal...a teenager?

“Schlatt…” They whispered his name with a sharp intake of breath.

“Hey kiddo, is Jordan around?” Glatt tried to get a look at the inside but the kid was taking up a lot of the door. He wasn’t too concerned with this random child, there seemed to be a couple around the realm. The kid wasn’t able to process what he was seeing and form a reply before the Captain descended the stairs.

“Who is it Tub-” He cut himself off when he saw who was at the door; however Glatt lit up at the sight of the Captain and floated through Tubbo.

“Baby!” He exclaimed. Glatt tried to hug his partner but his hands went right through the Captain much to his dismay. “Huh…”

“I thought you said he was dead, Tubbo?” The Captain questions, his gaze flickering between the other two in the room and his voice quiet.

“He...he is. I- I think he’s a ghost. Like Wilbur.” Tubbo wasn’t confident but it was an exploration.

“Yep,” Glatt confirmed, “I’m Glatt.” He spoke with a smile in his voice and softness in his eyes as he looked at the Captain adoringly. “Ghost-schlatt, if you will. I don’t remember how I died but I remember you, even if not recently, baby!” Glatt tried again to touch the Captain, this time trying to cup his face softly but again his hand went through him. He made a noise of frustration. The Captain didn’t know how to respond, this was not an expected problem.

“Er...what- what do you last remember of me?” He did try to keep his voice steady and smile neutral but it came off strained, even he could hear it in his own voice.

“Umm...I-” Glatt stuttered and struggled to answer. “I- I don’t remember.” There was a couple seconds of awkward silence before Glatt jumped back up from his brief stupor. “But that doesn’t matter now! You’re here, I’m here, and I missed you.” Tubbo jumped into the conversation before the Captain could.

“Do you remember me?” They asked tentatively. Glatt physically jumped at the sudden voice, he turned around and examined the kid.

“Hmm, nope, sorry kid. Who are you?” Tubbo’s face scrunched at the emotional punch to the chest.

“O- oh. Th- that’s okay, I-” He got cut off as the Captain spoke again.

“Schl- Glatt, this,” he waved a hand up and down Tubbo, “is Tubbo.” Tubbo waved slightly. They could both see the many emotions Glatt went through in quick succession, confused, conflicted, and many similar, until he spoke.

“That...That’s impossible. Tubbo’s just a little kid, he’s not that old yet…” Glatt’s voice grew quieter. The Captain continued.

“That’s the thing S- Glatt. You’re, umm, you’re dead. And if you’re like Wilbur, you only remember the good, yeah?” The Captain looked to Tubbo for confirmation, who had nodded along. “Ssoo, there’s some...important information you’re missing about, umm, about us.” At this Glatt only felt the inner turmoil grow.

“What, what do you mean? We are (were?) happy.” The Captain couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the man that looked so lost.

“Look, Glatt, it,” he took a second to collect his thoughts, “us, it just didn’t work out. You were barely around by the end of it, you were an alcoholic and...there was a lot. We got a divorce years ago and in that time Tubbo grew up.” He picked at his hand as he explained. Glatt’s world had just had a sledgehammer thrown through it, the pain was clear on his face. “I’m sorry.” Glatt ran his hands over his face and tried to calm his beating heart.

“No, um, I-, I-, I’m sorry, I’m ju-” Glatt’s voice was quivering and hands were shaking, “I’m just gonna, er,” he pointed towards the door half heartedly, “go.”

As Glatt left, Tubbo and his dad shared a concerned look but even then, Glatt’s memories of what just happened were evaporating from his mind. But there, in its place, a sour taste and the want to be nowhere near Tubbo or the Captain, was left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay. I wrote this because my friends convinced me it was a good idea. ( Hello Jess and Jess o/ )


End file.
